Truth or Dare
by Aechigo
Summary: The original story of "A Weekend at Yumi's." This shall soon be rewritten. JxA YxU OxOC
1. The Invitation

**A Weekend At Yumi's**

**A/N: Okay, I got this Idea when I was reading ****Spoiled Vacation**** by Julie The Hunter **

**(thx ;) ) and, well, I thought I could make more happen in a fanfic of my own. So, here goes nothing- Enjoy!!**

"Hey guys." Said a familiar voice from behind the four teens. "Hey Yumi." Answered a boy with brown hair- Ulrich. "You guys 'll never guess what's happening this weekend." The girl continued. "What?" asked a girl with unusually colored pink hair.

"Okay, well, as you guys know, my parents are going out of town for the weekend…" Yumi continued. "And…?" said the blond haired boy with glasses standing next to the girl with pink hair.

"And- they said I could have you guys over for the weekend!" she said.

"What about Jim, huh? Won't he get suspicious? All of us gone at the same time?" asked the usually unreasonable teen with a purple spot in his blond hair that came to a point.

"Actually Odd, my parents have already talked to Delmas and Jim- asking Delmas if you could stay, and notifying Jim that you could. They're pretty good negotiators." Yumi responded.

"Sounds like fun!" said Aelita, now knowing everything was taken care of. She then turned and gave an angelic puppy dog face to Jeremie right next to her. "You'll come too, right?" she asked in the cutest way possible, Jeremie winced. He was completely under her control. "Sure, Princess." He replied.

Yumi looked over to where Odd and Ulrich stood. "Ah, what the heck. Does sound like fun." Odd replied. "Sure".

"Alright, cool! Oh! And I forgot to tell you, I'm gonna invite my new neighbor, Holly. She's cool. I know You guys'll like her! Okay, well, I've gotta get to class, see you guys later!" Yumi said before walking away.

**A/N: Yes, I realize this is a very short chapter. YOU TRY WRITING AT 1:00 IN THE MORNING!! Jk. Lol. Okay, I don't think this should really count as a chapter. … It's more of a prologue. … but yea. This should be a good story…!!**

**STICK AROUND!!**

**AND **_**REVIEW**_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11**


	2. Holly, Meet The Gang

**A/N: Woo! I finally updated! Sorry about the holdup. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!!**

After the wait, Friday night had finally come. Everyone (with the exception of Yumi and Holly, of course) had met in Ulrich and Odd's room doing a last minute check making sure they had everything they needed for the weekend.

After they were sure they had everything the four of them walked out of the gates of Kadic and paraded off to Yumi's house.

They arrived at Yumi's front door rang the doorbell until Yumi came to the door.

"I wonder who's ringing the doorbell." Yumi said sarcastically before opening the door to give a smart smirk.

"Hi Yumi!" Odd said in response. The rest of the group also said Hi then scrambled through the door.

They sat their stuff down into a large pile in the hall then followed Yumi into the living room.

There they saw a girl none of them had seem before sitting on the couch. Odd's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She was about their age, and she had scarlet red hair that was up in a ponytail. Some of it was covering most of one of her pure green eyes. The edge of the hair that was neatly covering her eye was blue green, to match her bell-bottom pants and the peace sign on her otherwise pure hot pink shirt. There was a streak of that exact same color in her ponytail. The sleeves of her shirt flared out at the end, leaving her hands a mystery. Her feet also remained unseen.

"Guys, this is my new neighbor, Holly. She's the one I told you about." Yumi said, introducing her next-door neighbor. Everyone said Hi to Holly.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Holly politely said. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Holly, this is-" Yumi began, but Holly interrupted her by saying "Ooh! Yumi, let me guess! That'll be fun!"

"Alright, … go ahead." Yumi responded.

"Okay, … for starters- you must be Ulrich." Holly said looking Ulrich up and down. "I've heard a lot about you, possibly the most." Holly said, getting a slight blush from both Yumi and Ulrich.

"And, you're obviously Aelita. Not only do I know you have naturally pink hair, but you're the only girl." Aelita smiled and nodded.

"Down to two, which leaves, … Jeremie and Odd." She correctly stated. Holly skimmed over the two boys.

Noticing the purple spot in Odd's hair she said "You've got to be Odd." She said looking straight at him. "Guilty as charged!" Odd said.

"And that makes you Jeremie" Holly concluded. "That it does." Jeremie replied. Holly smiled.

"Not bad for a girl who's only had four days worth of information." She said. "You've only been here for four days and you could tell each one of us by name?!" Odd said amazed. She modestly nodded her head. "Wow." Odd was astonished. "Yumi is very descriptive, … and my memory isn't that bad either." Holly diffidently said. "It's not really that hard, you're all really complex." Odd nodded still in awe.

"Odd, I think you're frightening her." Aelita said seeing the look Holly had on her face.

"Anyway!" Yumi said rather loudly and suddenly, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "What do you guys want to do?" Yumi continued.

"How about… Truth Or Dare?" Odd suggested.

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know, 'How dare I stop here?'. I've got to leave the good parts for later chapters, stories should get better and better with each passing chapter, right? Anyway, with Odd there, and playing Truth Or Dare, this could be trouble, huh? If you want you can leave a review, and suggest a dare or give a truth question for the characters to do and/or answer. I'm sorry this chapter took so long for me to put up, I've got a few other stories I've been working hard on. Remember to come back for more soon! And also…**

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	3. Truth or Dare Part I

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update!! THERE IS A GOOD EXCUSE THOUGH!! I lost the paper where I wrote down all of my truth or dare stuff, which I needed 4 the next chapter. And like a while ago I find the notebook I wrote it in, where? But my bffs' mother's car. How it got there I have no idea, but it did. And THEN my computer crashed, and we had to wait until almost New Year's to get a new one, not to mention a school transfer and all kinds of other craziness. I apologize for the long waiting gap between the 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** chapters, but this is the chapter where all the fun begins! Now, on with the next chapter!!**

**Oh, my goodness. That was my OLD excuse, but now I have none whatsoever. I left the fandom for a while, sadly, but now I'm doing my best to return! And~ FIFTY REVIEWS! Thank you so much, guys, that's the most I think I've ever gotten! You're all so wonderful, thanks a million to each and every one of you who reviewed!!**

**NOW, on with the chapter!!**

_Flashback:_

"_How about… Truth Or Dare?" Odd suggested._

End Flashback

"What's that?" Aelita asked. "Truth Or Dare is a game when one person asks another 'Truth or Dare?'. The person being asked chooses either truth or dare. If they pick truth they have to truthfully answer the question that they're asked by the person who asked them 'Truth or Dare.' If they pick dare they've got to do a dare they're given by that person." Jeremie explained. "Oh." Aelita replied, processing this new information.

"I don't mean to be rude, but how do you _not_ know what Truth or Dare is?" Holly asked curiously. "I'll explain later." Aelita answered, semi-mysteriously. "Okay, then…" Holly responded, a hint or confusion in her voice.

"Okay, less talk, more play!" Odd interrupted. "Good idea." Holly agreed, gleefully. "Everyone sit in a circle on the floor." Yumi directed, mainly for Aelita's sake. Within the next minute there was a circle around the carpet between the Ishyama's TV and sofa. The circle went around; Aelita, Holly, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremie.

"Who's gonna go first?" Holly asked. "Why not Odd? He's the one who came up with this idea." Aelita suggested. "Alright…" Odd began, "Ulrich! Truth or Dare?" he questioned his unsuspecting roommate. "Why do I always get picked first?" Ulrich complained. "Dare." He sighed. "I dare you to…" Odd began. "Arm wrestle with Yumi!" he chirped.

"Arm wrestle with Yumi?" Ulrich questioned. "Odd, that's one of your stupidest dares yet!" "What's the matter, Ulrich? Afraid you're gonna loose?" Yumi taunted. "No, I'm not." Ulrich said matter-of-factly. "Then what are you waiting for?" Yumi smirked, rolling onto her stomach, then placing her elbow on the floor. "Who said I was waiting?" Ulrich said as he did the same.

They began to arm wrestle, but it wasn't long before Yumi won. She sat up, a triumphant smirk on her face. "Nice one, Ulrich!" Odd said through random fits of laughter. "Yeah, I let her win." Ulrich grumbled. "Are you kidding?! She crushed you!" Odd was nearly doubled over in laughter. "Shut up." Ulrich took a pillow off the couch he and Yumi were now leaning against and beat Odd over the head with it. Now it was Odd's turn to be laughed at.

After the laughter died down, and Odd had recovered from his pillow-beating, the game continued. "Okay, it was my turn." Ulrich said, looking around the circle. He looked to his left. "Jeremie, Truth or Dare?" he asked carelessly.

"Um… Truth." Jeremie answered. "Truth?" Odd questioned. "What kind of a man picks _Truth_?" Odd asked, disgust in his tone. "First off, Odd, just because you always pick Dare doesn't mean that have to, also. And, secondly, picking Truth is usually safer." Jeremie responded. Ulrich shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever." Odd replied. "Fine, why don't we switch next time, then?" That was Jeremie's mistake. "Alright, fine." Odd responded with a slight pout.

"Okay, back to the game-!" Ulrich broke the semi-awkward silence that had fallen upon them. "Jeremie, the real reason you wanted to get Aelita out of Lyoko was…?" Ulrich began, forgetting the newcomer in their midst through all the commotion. "Ulrich!" Yumi, Aelita, Odd, and Jeremie scolded in unison. Holly just sat patiently, with a curiously confused and innocent look on her face. "We might as well tell her…" Aelita shrugged.

"I can't hold it in any longer! Yumi told me!" Holly exclaimed. Yumi grinned sheepishly. "And I kind of knew she told her…" Aelita admitted guiltily, a small speck of a blush coming to her cheeks. "Well, then, we can move on." Jeremie said, hoping he could evade the question.

"So, Einstein?" Odd asked. No avoiding a question here. "Well…" Jeremie blushed. "I couldn't just leave her on Lyoko, for XANA to take over and all, she's a person, not a computer program," Jeremie babbled, still blushing. "But we didn't know that at first." Odd prodded, trying to get Jeremie to say more. Jeremie looked at him, annoyed. "She's our friend, Odd, I couldn't just leave her in Lyoko." 'Her,' being right next to him, was listening carefully, but Jeremie hadn't particularly noticed, due to annoyance-overload via Odd. "You are on a _Truth_ question, Einstein." Odd reminded him. Odd was more than beginning to make Jeremie angry. "Odd, I-" Jeremie paused.

"Fine! Okay, Odd, what more of an answer do you want?" Jeremie said loudly, his face turning red. "So I left out the part that I l-" Jeremie's eyes widened, as he realized he'd almost said what he'd meant to leave out completely.

Half of Odd was fearful, but the other was vigorously happy at his triumph. "L…?" Odd prodded. By this time, Aelita was also slightly blushing. She had her own assumptions of what Jeremie was going to say. Of course, even though her assumptions were in fact correct, she wouldn't know. "Like computers…" Jeremie attempted at a recovery. Just about everyone knew that _wasn't_ what he was truly going to say, and Odd pointed out just that. "Obviously. Obviously that _wasn't_ the _whole_ truth." He badgered.

"Odd, stop." Aelita defended, "You're taking this way to far." "Yeah, Odd." Yumi agreed, "Knock it off." Holly nodded, along with Ulrich. "Fine." Odd surrendered, "But let that go to show that Truth _isn't_ always the safest choice!" he said as if he'd concurred the world.

"Odd!" Everyone yelled at him. "Your turn Einstein!" Odd said quickly and then sat down.

A/N: Shoot, my fingers hurt xD Anyway, sorry for the pathetically long wait, and I'm going to try to make it up to you by both using some of your Truth/Dare suggestions, and getting the next chapter up sometime this/next week, it being Saturday and all. Dang, you guys probably thought I died or something! Permission granted to hunt me down the mext time I leave this long of an update gap. Stay bubbly!!

**~~Aechigo~~**


	4. Truth or Dare Part II

**A/N: So, I'm hoping everyone enjoyed the last chapter. It's so funny how, last night, I was reading through this and I thought it was so bogus. Holly **_**randomly**_** knows about Lyoko after **_**four days**_**. I thought it was cliché after the second time around. I think it was an excuse for me **_**not**_** to have to think of another truth for Jer. Haha, anyway, I think I wrote the following late at nite/early in the morning with no sleep, which is when I get devious, sadly, so… that's my explanation for any bogousness. Enjoyz!**

"Whatever." Jeremie shrugged. "Yumi, Truth or Dare?" "Dare" Yumi said out of reflex. It seemed safe enough, after all. Jeremie's not really all that creative. Jeremie stared at nothing in particular as he thought. "Alright, Yumi," he began, "I dare you and Ulrich to get up in the middle of our circle and sing at least the chorus of Barbie Girl." Jeremie smirked. This should be good. "My Truth or Dare skills are improving." Jeremie stated as he noticed the death glare emanating from Yumi.

"How long could I get sucked into this?" Ulrich almost whined. "You gotta do it!" Odd chimed. "We should make this a group Barbie Girl." Ulrich grumbled. Yumi and Ulrich stood up. "Hiya Barbie" Ulrich unwillingly said. "Hi, Ken." Yumi responded awkwardly. "Wanna go for a ride?" "Sure, Ken." "Jump in." That was when Yumi began to sing… "I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world, life in plastic, it's fantastic, you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere, imagination, life is your creation." The words came out in a muddled mess, as a result of how much she detested singing them. "Come on Barbie, let's go party." Ulrich mumbled, putting the dare to an end. He and Yumi fell back onto the floor in unison.

"Ugh. Now that song's gonna be even _more_ annoying than ever!" Ulrich groaned. "I happen to like that song, thanks," Holly defended. Ulrich shrugged. Yumi rolled her eyes. "Alright, then. Aelita, Truth or Dare?" "Um, truth." Aelita decided, although of what she'd seen, both were dangerous.

"Okay, since this is your first time I'll go easy on you." Yumi said, trying to sound mysterious. Aelita nodded appreciatively. "Ok, Aelita… If you had to pick one person to spend the rest of your life with, who would it be?" Yumi asked, even though she undoubtedly knew the answer. "Jeremie." Aelita answered automatically, without thinking. Aelita realized what she's just said and blushed madly, and Jeremie's cheeks flushed pink as well.

"Alright, then. Aelita, it's your turn to ask." Yumi smiled. "Um, Holly, Truth or Dare?" Aelita asked. "Truth." Holly said. Even though Aelita was new to this game, she would take no chances. "Okay." Aelita said happily. "Have you liked it here so far, Holly?" Aelita asked with a smile. "Yes, I have, thanks." Holly beamed. Easy.

Odd rolled his eyes at Aelita's ridiculous question, but decided to keep his mouth shut since it was her first time. "Alright, Odd, you think you're so good, huh?" Holly asked, only her noticing his gesture. Odd seemed amused. "I didn't say a word." "For once." Ulrich added. Odd stuck his tongue out at him. Holly rolled her eyes.

"Alright, hotshot, you're stuck on truth. Your question?" Holly smirked, amused by the confident look on Odd's face. He didn't know she could play dirty. "Trust me, I know how to put one on the spot." She cleared her throat. "Who's hotter, Yumi or Aelita?" An awkward question when Ulrich was sitting next to you and Jeremie wasn't sitting much farther away than he was. Also slightly awkward when Yumi and Aelita were nearby, too. The look on Odd's face was a baffled mix of shock and terror, and Holly was enjoying every second of it.

"Or me?" Holly added at the last second, holding back laughter as she watched Odd's expression. "Er…" Odd blinked a few times before answering, "You?" Odd said as if questioning his own answer. It wasn't like Yumi or Aelita would get offended.

Holly laughed an innocent sounding laugh. "How can such an angelic sounding laugh belong to such an evil person?" Odd joked. Holly put her right hand up to her mouth, pretending to be insulted. She put it down, then answered, "I have my ways." "You're up." She added with a wink.

Odd nodded. "Jeremie, your turn to be tortured! I mean, um, it's your turn buddy! And, guess what? You're stuck on dare!" Odd said with a gleefully evil smirk. "Uh oh." Jeremie said quickly. "I dare you and Aelita to share a bed tonight." Odd said casually.

**A/N: Mwahaha… Aren't I- er, that is, isn't **_**Odd**_** evil?! xD  
Now, will they go through with it? Lol. I think you know what their reaction will be. I'm sorry this is so dreadfully short, but I just wanted to pull a cliffie on Jeremie's dare. Don't ask me where the Barbie Girl thing came from, I'm not even sure myself. Bogusly random. But, anyway, Holly's great, isn't she?! xD … Never play truth or dare with her, though, she, obviously, knows how to put you on the spot. xD **

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews!! As for the truth or dare suggestions, I've pretty much got it all covered. ;3 Thanks for all your wonderful ideas; both the ones I used **_**and**_** the ones I didn't. Oh, and, if it's not obvious, I'm not done with Truth or Dare yet. As a matter of fact, I'm nowhere near done. ;3 Please remember to review! Stay bubbly!!**

**~~Aechigo~~**


	5. Truth or Dare Part III

A/N: I'm baaaaaack! And with another chapter! =3 As a matter of fact, I could be putting all these truth or dare chapters together, but it's just the matter of putting them up sooner and more A/Ns (lol) that's holding me back. ;3 I know, I pulled a dirty trick. And even worse, now I'm holding you up from finding out what happens! Lol. But, anyway, I'm gonna try my best to put as many T/Ds that I can in this chappie… But this is pretty darn impressive for me. This would be my third update today. Then again, those updates are pretty shrimpy, aren't they? Lol. R&R

"_No_! Odd, are you crazy?" Jeremie almost yelled, his eyes wide. "Odd, you swore you wouldn't use that dare again!" Ulrich yelled in Aelita and Jeremie's defense. "_Nooo, _I said I wouldn't use that dare on _you two_ anymore. I said nothing about anyone else." Odd said slyly. He went mainly unnoticed. "Seriously, Odd, have you flipped your lid?!" Aelita jumped in.

"You don't know the half of it, he pulled that one on Ulrich and I before! Good thing we had chickens then, which now we _don't_." Yumi said loudly. "And there's no chickens, so ya gotta!" Odd said gleefully. "I think this could be and exception-!" Aelita defended. "Nope." Odd smiled. "And _this_ is why I don't pick dare with Odd around…" Jeremie muttered. "At least sleep on the floor next to each other!" Odd said, trying to be reasonable. "Fine." Jeremie sighed in defeat. Odd smirked. "Your turn!"

"Whatever. Ulrich, Truth or Dare?" Jeremie asked. "Truth. Ulrich said quickly, not about to pick dare after _that_. "Okay…" Jeremie thought. "One million bucks, would you go out with Sissi?" Jeremie asked off the top of his head. "No way!" Ulrich said, putting no thought into it whatsoever, then shuddering at the thought.

"Aelita, Truth or Dare?" Ulrich asked, still disturbed. "Dare." Aelita said carelessly. She could trust Ulrich, right? "Alright," Ulrich began, "I dare you to beat Odd with a pillow 'cuz of Jeremie's last dare." Ulrich smirked. "A dare I can enjoy…!" Aelita smiled as she grabbed a pillow off the Ishyama's couch and whacked Odd with it a couple times, quite hard in fact. "Ow!" Odd yelped. "Gee, thanks, Ulrich." He said after his pillow-beating. "You're welcome." Ulrich smirked. "But you deserved it."

"My turn now, I believe." Aelita said, quickly grabbing Odd's attention. "So, Odd, Truth or Dare?" she asked. "Um, dare." Odd said, feeling safe after Holly's truth question. It was her first time playing, how terrible can her dares really be? An evil smirk played across her features. "I dare you to kiss Holly." She sneered. Crap. "Sorry Holly." She added quickly, incase she minded. Holly shrugged awkwardly as she began to blush. Holly quickly cursed her large blood vessels in her thoughts. She found her blushing annoying. Odd leaned over and gave her a quick peck on the lips, and they both began to blush a little more than Holly had before. More unrepeatable words spun through Holly's head before she could control them; she knew she was blushing again.

Aelita smiled. "Your turn, Odd." "Um, Yumi, Truth or Dare?" he asked as his blush began to fade. "Truth." Yumi said quickly, almost cutting him off. Odd's mouth set into a smirk. Yumi could just flat out _tell_ he was going to be a pest again. "Alright, then… How much do you like Ulrich; like how?" Odd asked, sneering once more. "Shoot." Yumi said quickly and quietly. It almost didn't come out 'Shoot.' "It's more than friend-like, isn't it, Yumi?" Odd prodded. "Um, yes?" Yumi said quietly, blushing. "Ha! I knew it!" Odd smiled triumphantly. As if everyone else didn't know that already, too. Well, Ulrich may not have… but he did now.

"Um, Holly, Truth or Dare?" Yumi asked, avoiding eye contact with Ulrich. "Um, dare." Holly decided. Even after Odd's last dare, she was still brave enough to pick dare as well. "I dare you to…" Yumi thought. "Use the worst pick-up line you've ever heard before on Odd." Yumi shrugged. Holly raised an eyebrow questioningly, then shrugged it off and did what she was told. "Did it hurt?" She asked Odd in a mockingly stupid guy voice. Odd looked at her strangely. "I mean did it hurt when you fell from Heaven? 'Cuz with a face like that you _gotta_ be an angel." She continued, then burst out in a fit of giggles. "Some guy back home tried to use that line on me and I was just like, 'Yeah. It did, actually.' Then I walked away." She laughed. "That's the stupidest one tied with 'Do I know you from somewhere?' That one's so old the cavemen must've used it!" she said through random fits of giggles.

"Anyway," she smiled gleefully, "Jeremie, Truth or Dare?" "Um, dare." Jeremie responded, having already seen the stick outcomes of Holly's truth questions earlier when she used one on Odd. "I dare you to give Aelita a kiss." She smiled sweetly, having already noticed the obvious connection between the two. "Uh," Jeremie responded weakly, his cheeks flushing crimson, Aelita's going pink as well. "Well, Einstein? We're waiting!" Odd prodded. Jeremie looked over at Aelita shyly and then leaned over and kissed her quickly, but it lasted long enough for her to kiss him back, causing them both to turn beet red. Holly was glad she didn't blush _that_ badly…

"Um, Ulrich, Truth or Dare?" Jeremie asked quickly, the blood ever so slowly draining from his cheeks again. Ulrich pondered momentarily, his head exploding with the obvious possibility that, if he picked dare, he may have to kiss Yumi, and his heart erupting with the overwhelming urge to do so himself, but of course it was only slightly more magnified than usual tonight, because it was always transparent when he saw her flawless lips. He'd decided to listen to his head. "Truth." The look on Jeremie's face turned from curiosity to the look he usually had in science; thought, but with a slight assurance that this type of thing came easier to him than to the others. "So, Ulrich," he began nonchalantly, "If you could go, like, all the way with someone who would you want it to be?" Jeremie asked so casually Ulrich hadn't thought he'd heard correctly. "_What?_" "You heard me." Jeremie replied, just as casually as before. Ulrich couldn't believe such a question had come from _him_, Odd must've put him up to it beforehand. Jeremie and the rest of the group sat patiently, but their expressions were completely contrasting. Jeremie had a look on his face that was both casual and amused, but still at the same time curious. Aelita's expression was blank, as naïve as she was, she probably hadn't understood what Jeremie had meant, otherwise she'd be blushing madly, and thinking the same shocked thoughts as Ulrich. Odd looked surprised at Jeremie, too, but in a "That's my boy!" kind of way, not the "I _know_ you didn't just say what I thought you just said" way Ulrich was. He was very much anticipating Ulrich's answer. Holly looked mainly surprised at Jeremie, her brow was slightly furrowed, her head slightly cocked, like a mixture of Aelita's expression and that horrible mix of feelings inside Ulrich. Ulrich didn't dare look at Yumi, because she'd probably be anticipating his answer most of all…

Ulrich squeezed his eyes shut as tightly as he possibly could and muttered a quick "Yumi." Before opening his eyes, and when he had, he didn't dare make eye contact with her, nor did he even look at her. But he could tell she could see his crimson face and figure out his answer, even if she hadn't heard it.

Holly cleared her throat loudly. "I'm hungry!" Odd whined suddenly and loudly, breaking the awkward silence. "Then we should go find something to eat!" Holly yelled in return, mocking his tone, but slightly quieter. "Okay!" Yumi agreed in the same tone, yet a little but more quiet than Holly, still trying to rid her system of the terribly awkward feeling from before, yet still trying to stifle giggles in her voice. "Follow me!" she continued, then began to giggle. Everyone trailed behind her into the kitchen.

**A/N: Huzzah! A longer chapter!! …… Ow! My leg's asleep! TT_TT Lol. Haha, I don't know **_**where**_** Jeremie's question came from, but he was originally going to ask him if he'd rather ride an ostrich or a llama. This question worked out better for me. Lmbo. Gotta love awkward moments. Even funnier is that **_**Jeremie**_** caused it this time. x3 R&R Plz! =3333 Stay bubbly!!**

**~~Aechigo~~**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, as you may have noticed, I've kind of abandoned this story… Well, it's true, I'm actually never going to finish it.**

**Or at least at not this version.**

**As you may or may not have seen, I took the time to rewrite How It Should Be (now Dinner, a Movie, and Reddened Cheeks), and I now plan to do the same with this story. Because it's crap.**

**Soooooooo, look forward to reading my rewrite of this story: A Weekend At Yumi's.**

**But that's the title of this story, Aechigo, you silly goose.**

**Nope, I'm changing it. It shall now be called "Truth or Dare," because that's all this really wound up to be.**

**So yeah.**

**~Aechigo**


End file.
